I don't wanna be
by xxohsnapintrosxx
Summary: AU: RUCAS, JOSHAYA. A different version of the gang at high school.


**Maya POV.**

I let my freshly curled curls fall perfectly onto my shoulders, I examine my outfit I was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a band vest top, I place my sunglasses on top my head.

I feel arms snake around my waist making me smirk, I turn around and give my boyfriend Joshua Matthews a kiss.

"You look sexy today nips" He murmurs softly in my ear making me tingle.

I roll my eyes "I'm not giving you a quick blowjob before school"

Josh pouts "You're mean"

"And you're ugly"

His warm brown eyes widen as he mock gaps before grabbing my waist and tickling me making me shriek with laughter.

"JOSH!" I cry laughing slapping his arms because I physically can't reach his shoulders.

He finally stops ticking me before he sighs deeply "I guess we have to go to school now"

"Sadly we do my darling" I say poking his cheek.

I grab both mine and Josh's school bags before we head out of my apartment.

"Morning Maya" My drug addict of a neighbour says waving at me like he does every morning and me and Josh do the same thing as we do every morning, ignore him.

"I don't get why you don't just give him a chance" Josh says.

I laugh loudly "Because you see I'm kind of seeing someone"

The brown haired boy smirks "Are you? What's this guy like?"

I feel a smirk twitch onto my lips "He's great but there's a problem"

"And what might this problem be?"

"I'm pretty sure he's gay" I say seriously nodding my head, I feel the back of my head being shoved gently.

"Maya your a dick"

"Well you like dick"

Josh laughs before wrapping his arms around me, my eyes widen as I feel something wet enter my ear.

I laugh wiping my ear "Did you just give me a wet willie?"

"Hmm, nope that wasn't me"

 **Riley POV.**

I smoothen my pink dress as my perfectly pin straight hair is tied up in a ponytail. I walk into school as soon as I walk in I'm greeted by numerous smiles.

I feel myself bump into someone, I look up and see Lucas Friar the drug dealer of school.

I roll my eyes "Are you that high that you can't see where your going?"

His sea green eyes roll "Come on princess, I stood you up freshman year you need to let it go"

My eyes widen before I smack him hardly with my binder "You're so rude!"

Lucas laughs "Rude? That's all you got"

My brown eyes "You're not worth my time Friar" I say barging past him.

"MAH SISTER!" A familiar voice shouts, I whip my head around and see my twin brother Josh walking towards me.

My eyes narrow suspiciously "What do you want?"

Josh sighs "Could you hang out with Maya tonight?"

I wrinkle my nose "I don't know Josh, why do I need to hang out with her?"

My brother hangs his head in shame "Madison is tutoring me tonight"

I scoff "I'm not hanging out with your girlfriend while you cheat on her!"

Josh's eyes widen "I'm not cheating on her!"

I raise my eyebrow at him as if to say really "Come on Josh you're an AP student why would you need a tutor?"

Josh shrugs "Fine, I just like hanging out with Madison but I'd never cheat on Maya!"

I sigh loudly "I'll hang out with Maya tonight"

My brother grips my shoulders excitedly "Really?!"

I shrug "Sure, I need to go to the mall anyways"

Josh's face lights up as a familiar blonde walks over to us.

"Hey guys" Maya greets with a small smile.

"Um do you wanna hang out tonight Maya? I need someone to go to the mall with?"

"Uh yeah sounds good" She says almost awkwardly, probably because this is like the second time I've ever spoken to her.

...

I wait outside the gates for Maya, I felt guilty hanging out with her knowing there's a chance that my brother could be going out and cheating on her tonight.

The blonde walks over to me with a smile "Sorry I'm late, I just had to sweet talk my way out of detention"

I laugh "Why did you have detention?"

Maya blushes slightly "Me and Josh were caught in the janitors closest"

I put my fingers in my ears "Okay, I need to tune out of the situation"

Maya laughs, before she stops and holds her arm out making me stop also.

"Riley? Lucas Friar is staring at you" She whispers loudly.

I roll my eyes "He's doing it too annoy me"

"I think he's into you" She says nudging me which causes me to go flying forward, luckily I balance myself.

"Always the klutz" Lucas says laughing as he walks over to me.

I roll my eyes "Always the jerk"

The blonde boy shrugs "You tried"

I narrow my eyes, before I walk back to Maya.

"I believe that's what kids call sexual tension" She sings.

I roll my eyes "It is not sexual tension!"

"You know in middle school you were all sunshine like, now your all sassy" Maya states.

I shrug "Things happened"

The blonde frowns slightly "What happened?"

"Lucas Friar happened" I mumble "I might tell you the story another time"

"Well I'll be here" She says with a small smile.

Mayas eyes narrow "That slut!" she hisses, I follow her eye-line and see Madison with her hands on Josh's chest.

My eyes widen as I see The blonde beauty charges towards them.

"Well, look what the whore dragged in" She snarls.

Josh's eyes widen, he quickly goes to Maya "Babe calm down"

"She had her hands all over you!" She hisses.

"Where my hands on her? No because I'm loyal to you"

Maya turns around and faces Josh "You didn't stop her! If guys ever touch me I push them away!"

"What guys are touching you?!" My brother asks his eye wide.

"Well none..but I'm just trying to make a point!"

"Why are you being so paranoid?!" Josh shouts.

Maya just stares at him blankly before walking away, my brother sighs before jogging after her.

 **Maya POV.**

I feel an arm grab my elbow spinning me around, I see Josh stood there confused.

"Um, my dad has another family"I mumble my voice cracking slightly.

Josh's eyes widen before he wraps his arms around me, my eyes widen before I hug him back.

"Why didn't tell me?" He asks pulling away slightly.

"Because I'm embarrassed that I wasn't good enough for him" I say looking down.

"Well he's a dick!" Josh snaps.

"Josh, I need to tell you something" I say as my stomach flutters.

"What is it?" He asks cautiously.

I love you.

I shake my head, "I just wanted to say thanks for being for me"


End file.
